When You're Gone
by 143csi4ever
Summary: Grissom tries to comfort Catherine who misses Sara. SC pairing. conversational mostly CG.


**a/n: sorry, lindsey doesnt exist in this one. **

**---oOo---**

"Sara? Honey? I'm home."

---

"It was a long and tiring night, Sara. I'm just glad shift's over."

---

"Did you miss me?"

---

'Honey, I'm going to take a shower, okay?"

---

"Sara, sleep with me just one more time. I want to feel your arms around me, comfort me, loving me."

---

"God, I miss you so much, Sara. It's breaking me, baby. It's breaking me."

---

"How much longer can I live like this?'

---

"I'm so tired, Sara. So tired."

---

"Sara? Please say something...please. Call my name, talk to me, scream at me, bitch at me, even a whisper from you. You know how much I hate this silence."

---

"I really hate it. Us, being like this.

---

"I really hate you, Sara. I really hate you for this."

---

"God, I miss you so so much, Sara. Please come back."

---

"Take me with you, Sara...please."

---

"I'm coming to be with you, baby. Wait for me, Sara honey."

---

---

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello?"

"Catherine."

" Gil? I can't take it anymore. I miss her so much."

"Catherine, It's going to be okay."

"You said that three months ago. And it still hurts like the first day. I'm tired, Gil."

"Catherine..."

"She left me. Just like that, Gil. she left me."

"She left us all, Catherine."

"I'm so tired, Gil. I miss her so much that it's taking it's toll."

"No, no. Please, Catherine. It hurts. I miss her too. We all do."

"You know I still talk to her like she's next to me? I feel her all around me, Gil. It hurts."

"Take a week off, Catherine."

"And do what, Gil? Take a vacation? By myself? Come home to an empty house?"

"Catherine, I..."

"I kept all her stuffs, you know. But still I find her things everywhere."

"Cath, please don't..."

"The other day I thought of pulling the weeds on the garden she started. I went to the shed and guess what, I found her gardening gloves. Stupid me, I put them on and I cried and cried till there was no more tears left."

"Catherine..."

"Last night while I was getting ready for work, I dropped my keys. And guess what I found when I picked it up? A plastic ring she won at a carnival last year, wedged at the corner of our bookcase. She tossed it when we got home but it missed the trash can. And here I am wearing it."

"Catherine, stop..."

"In between the sofa I found her beannie cap, the one that really looked cute on her. I can still see her in it."

"Catherine, listen..."

"Last week I finally found the other pair of her socks. I remember it drove her crazy looking for it. Hell, it drove me crazy just watching her tear the whole place up for that damn sock. And now it's complete."

"Catherine, it's not healthy to..."

"Why does she always have this thing to protect? See now? She took that bullet."

"You shot the perp."

"Didn't kill him fast enough, he still aimed at me."

"She protected you like she always have, Catherine. I know she would do it over again for you."

"Stupid her then. God, I hate her for that. Whose going to protect me now, Gil?"

"Catherine, we all..."

"Not the same. I love her. I miss her. I miss her hugs, her kisses. Her smile, her laugh. Our arguments, our make ups. Her presence. I always wake up empty and I'm so, so tired, Gil. So tired. I want it to stop. I want the hurt, the tears, the longing to end."

"Don't, Catherine."

"She's the only one who completes me."

"It'll take time to heal."

"I don't want time. I want her. I need her, Gil. I need to be with Sara."

"Catherine..."

"In my dreams we're together, Gil. She's with me. We're happy. Like she never left. I want to sleep, Gil."

"Catherine..."

"I want be with her, Gil."

"No. Catherine. Listen to me, honey. Catherine!"

"...I'm happy in my dreams... I'm with my Sara. We're...together, Gil..."

"Don't talk like that, Catherine."

"...I got to go... and dream."

"Catherine? What did you take? What did you take? Catherine!"

"...She's waiting... I can't... keep her...waiting, Gil. I'm tired. So, so ...sleepy..."

"No! Catherine! Honey, don't hang up. Please. Please, I'm coming."

"I'm... sorry, Gil. Sara's waiting..."

"Catherine! No, no, no! I'm coming! Please God, No!"

"Sara, I'm... here, honey...We'll be together...forever..."

C_lick_

"CATHERINE, NO! NO! NO! GOD, NO!"

---

---

"Sofia, Nicky. How's Gil doing?"

"Not to good, Brass. He's taking it hard."

"He's still in there with her body?"

"Yes.."

"Give him time and space. The two women he ever loved are gone. Let him mourn for them... let him mourn."

---oOo---

**_comments, suggestion,s reviews are cool. i'm not really for the angst thingy. just bored right now. don't hate me..._**


End file.
